


You're Here

by VeryImportantDemon



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hank is a bro, Hospitals, Late Night Writing, M/M, Raven is a bro, Sad, sadness is sad, very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're here."</p>
<p>"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you actually doubted me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Very late night writing, and done very fast, so I'm incredibly sorry. Have fun, I suppose?

"You're here."

Charles couldn't help himself. He had fully expected to wake up between the stiff, white sheets of the hospital bed, eyes bleary and glazed with sleep, with no one waiting at his bedside. He'd fully expected to have nothing but his thoughts for company.

Erik, however, had apparently not received the notice, because he was perched on the edge of a hard-backed chair, his elbows on his knees and his hands folded under his chin.

He shrugged and smiled faintly, rolling his eyes. "Oh, come on," he added with a wry laugh. "Don't tell me you actually doubted me?"

Charles shifted and tried to sit up in bed, beaming. "I just... I didn't think you'd come." Erik arched an eyebrow. "And why exactly would that be, _liebling_?" he asked curiously. Charles hesitated, shrugging slightly again. He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it.

A loud huff came from the man at Charles' bed. "Cuba was years ago," he said. "There's no more bad blood, I trust?" Charles smiled slowly, easily, his blue eyes sparkling. "None at all, my old friend." Erik nodded. "Good," he said. "Then why wouldn't I be waiting for you, Charles?"

"No reason, I suppose," he mused softly. Erik smiled faintly and moved the chair forward. "Now," he said. "To bed, _schatz_. You need your rest." Charles protested, opening his mouth indignantly. "But I just woke up!" he complained. "I'm not tired. And I've just seen you again! It's been so long."

Erik released a low breath. "You're sick," he said. "You need your sleep. And I'll still be here, alright, _schatz_? I'm not leaving you, not again." This seemed to calm the agitated telepath. "We'll talk when you wake again, alright?"

"Promise?" Charles asked softly, already falling asleep again. "You pro make you'll be here when I wake up?"

Erik smiled faintly again, rising from his chair to kiss Charles on the forehead. "Sleep," he said, remaining standing by the bedside. "I promise."

It didn't take long for the telepath to fall asleep again, watched keenly by a figure in the doorway, a dark blue figure in a brown jacket. Hank paused, waiting until Charles was asleep before he spoke to the figure at the bedside.

"Still thinks you're Erik, huh?" he said.

The figure turned, and Raven's yellow eyes greeted Hank's. "Don't even need to change anymore," she said, approaching him. "He thinks it's me regardless." She leaned against the doorframe beside him, both of them carefully watching their slumbering charge.

Hank rubbed a hand over his face, letting out a long, low breath. "This is..." Raven mirrored his sigh. "Yeah," she said. "I get it. I get it..."

Hank tapered off, chewing on his lower lip. "There isn't anything we can do?" he asked. Raven shook her head sadly. "You know if there was, we'd have done it alright. There's nothing left to do except..." It was her turn to falter.

"Pretend," Hank supplied. "Yeah," she said. "Pretend. I want him to be happy." Hank furrowed his brow, thinking for a few beats. "Even if it's not real?"

The silence stretched on for almost a minute before Raven spoke again. "Especially if it's not real."

Hank swallowed around a lump in his throat.

Across the room, Charles stirred in his bed. "Your turn," Raven said, pushing past him and into the hall. "I can't do this again. I'm going to the bathroom."

Hank followed her with his eyes before she disappeared. Once she was nothing but a shadow around the corner and then that, too, disappeared, he entered the hospital room, hunching his shoulders.

"Erik?" Charles asked softly, blinking and pulling his eyes open. "You..." His eyes widen when he notices Hank. "Erik!" he exclaimed happily. "You're here."

Hank swallowed deeply again, taking a seat in the empty chair. He took a few moments to compose himself before he pulled up a mask and tried to be brave.

For him.

"Oh, come on," he said, trying his best to sound something like the man he wished he could be, if only to soothe his friend.

"Don't tell me you actually doubted me?"


End file.
